sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fnipper
Fnipper was raised your average Gnome, bestowed with the knack for engineering all Gnomes enjoy. His father, Ishmael Marley Zookenheimersteinbergbaum and Shirley Tinlan Zookenheimersteinbergbaum-Cogspinner were kind, simple folk, raising their only boy in the homeland of Gnomeregan. However, when Fnipper was but a wee Gnomeling, he could see and hear things. Demons, specifically. All the ones that surround us and permeate the world, invisible and between dimensions... Fnipper could see them. He hadn't slept very well for a long time. Ishmael, after Fnipper confessed his problem during his early teen years, was sent over to his Uncle Vistro Clanghammer Zookenheimersteinbergbaum, who was a Warlock of moderate repute. With him, Fnipper learned to finally silence the voices and images of the Damned, and finally got a good night's rest. The next day, Fnipper's Uncle told him about the ways of the Warlocks, those he seek to tame and control the Demonic Species. Vistro told him how most Warlocks become obsessed with power and destruction, but some... some could provide a new example for Warlocks everywhere. Vistro told him how he, himself, tried to achieve that example of the Goodly Warlock, who harnesses these dark powers for the forces of good. And he asked to bring Fnippper on as his disciple. Fnipper learned with Vistro for ten years, gaining power and learning discipline, though still maintaining his aloof and often clumsy personality. Fnipper learned not to fear the Demons he saw whenever he concentrated to blind himself from them. He also learned the greatest power is knowledge itself, and has since made it his goal to pursue the study of the occult at every opportunity to find out more about the Demonic Species, and how to contain them. But not only that... to learn why he can see them, and why he could always see them. Vistro was not only a Warlock, but a competent Engineer as well. And it was through the teaching of Magic aided and complimented by Science that Fnipper became the Pragmatic Warlock. Following neither the Light, nor the Dark, but merely the facts. Their training went for those long but more than pleasant ten years... until the Burning Legion arrived. Vistro and Fnipper both knew that he was needed on the battlefront with his expertise and power. There, on the battlefield, Fnipper took his truest test of applied magic, engineering, and courage. At the peak of the climactic battle, Fnipper found himself back to back with a proud warrior named Llan Danvers. They both managed to survive the fury of the Burning Legion by working together and excelling where the other could not. They found their abilities to be almost alarmingly complimentary, and ever since, have traveled and quested together as close friends. After the battle, Fnipper returned home to Gnomeregan to see his lovng Mom and Dad... only to find Gnomeregan in shambles and his people exiled. They have yet to confirm or deny the status of his parents' well-being. Regardless, Fnipper is ashamed to have been off fighting the battle they could have just as easily won without him, rather than defend his home when it needed him most. Fnipper, himself, is an easily flustered and very proper, albeit sometimes snarky Gnome. At least, on the surface. With his closer friends, he has shown himself to be quite the mischief maker. He loves Science and the Science of Magic above all things, and searches for new opportunities to study them whenever possible. Overall, he tries to maintain a mostly aloof and friendly disposition, but has been seen to smoulder with unforseen rage when the lives of his friends are threatened. Category:Alliance category:Gnome Category:Warlock